


Sunset on M.

by F_A_E_R



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Introspettivissima, M/M, MetaMoro, banane, mi ci volevano loro, non succede nulla, sono anni che non scrivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: È bello, Ermal, mentre osserva l'orizzonte, seduto su quel molo.L'espressione distesa, nessuna ruga di preoccupazione che gli ombreggia il viso. Nessun timore.Nessuna paura davanti all'ignoto dell'infinito.Ermal è coraggioso.Ermal è intraprendente.Ermal è tutto ciò che lui non è.





	Sunset on M.

**Author's Note:**

> ALT FERMI TUTTI!  
> Per la lettura di questa storia è caldamente consigliato l'ascolto di "Sunset on M" di Dardust in versione acustica!  
> Come avrete notato dai tag è la mia degna compare con cui condivido l'account che finalmente si è decisa a postare uno dei suoi lavori (dove trovate la dicitura "banane" state pur certe che si tratta di lei).  
> Io non posso che esserne contenta e accettare di buon grado il lavoro sporco di scriverle le note di apertura xD  
> Diteglielo, che deve scrivere più spesso. <3
> 
> Un bacio,  
> F_A_E_R che stavolta si prende vacanza e fa sgobbare la sua socia

 

 

È seduto in riva al mare.

La luce del sole tramonta e va a colorare quella distesa d'acqua.

Una distesa di fuoco, pare, agli occhi della gente.

Riflette i colori dell'ennesimo giorno passato.

Un altro giorno.

Un'altra vita.

Fabrizio lo osserva, osserva quella figura che accarezza l'acqua, lasciando che le dita vi affondino e ritornino in superficie con le stesse movenze che adotterebbe un bambino.

Ma Ermal è così, di fronte al mare, un bambino.

I colori caldi della sera gli illuminano il viso, rendendolo se possibile più bello. Rendendolo più giovane di qualche dolore, di qualche caduta. 

È bello, Ermal, mentre osserva l'orizzonte, seduto su quel molo.

L'espressione distesa, nessuna ruga di preoccupazione che gli ombreggia il viso. Nessun timore.

Nessuna paura davanti all'ignoto dell'infinito.

Ermal è coraggioso.

Ermal è intraprendente.

Ermal è tutto ciò che lui non è.

Fabrizio lo osserva, non si avvicina, terrorizzato da se stesso, terrorizzato dalle sue stesse emozioni.

Ermal sembra rinchiuso in un'altra dimensione, una dimensione a cui lui non ha diritto di acceso.

Una dimensione a cui solo chi ha abbastanza forza da rialzarsi è in grado di arrivare.

Ma Fabrizio questa volta è caduto per l'ultima volta e la forza di rialzarsi non ce l'ha più.

Ormai è vecchio, non può più permettersi queste cose.

Perché innamorarsi a quarant'anni è difficile e lui non crede di averne la forza.

Ed Ermal continua a dargli le spalle, continua ad osservare il sole che si fonde con il mare e la Luna che inizia a dominare su quella notte che non esiste.

Non per lui almeno.

Fabrizio sospira, sente l'aria bruciargli nei polmoni e il rumore del mare accompagnare i suoi pensieri incasinati.

Non vi è più salvezza ormai.

Perché è caduto e sa che non potrà rialzarsi.

Muove un passo, uno di troppo apparentemente, perché Ermal, seduto sul mare, si volta.

I riccioli scompigliati mossi dalla tiepida brezza estiva a contornare il suo volto.

Quel volto che Fabrizio conosce centimetro per centimetro, quel volto che ormai è impresso a fuoco nelle sue retine e che mai sarebbe in grado di dimenticare.

Gli sorride, Ermal, inclinando la testa in quel modo che fa solo lui -leggermente a sinistra, un po' troppo a sinistra- e Fabrizio si innamora di nuovo.

Quando Ermal lo guarda, si innamora.

Quando Ermal gli sorride, si innamora.

Quando Ermal parla, respira, lo sfiora, lo bacia, si innamora.

Si innamora tutte le volte, come la prima.

Mai un po' meno, sempre un po' di più.

Sorride anche Fabrizio ora, sorride altrimenti si metterebbe a piangere perché Ermal è ancora seduto  sul mare, con i colori della sera che gli colorano il viso e l'amore che li unisce ad illuminargli gli occhi.

Ed è bello, bello come il tramonto che ogni giorno l'universo regala a quegli stolti degli umani.

Umani che non se lo meritano, tutti tranne Ermal.

Perché Ermal si merita tutte le stelle, persino la Luna.

Gli dice qualcosa, ma Fabrizio non lo sente.

Si avvicina ancora un po', non troppo, ed Ermal continua a guardarlo.

I denti bianchi che fanno capolino tra le labbra rosse e sottili, labbra che Fabrizio ha baciato così tante volte da aver perso il conto e che è ancora intenzionato a non abbandonare.

Perchè è caduto, Fabrizio, e non riesce a rialzarsi.

Muove un altro passo, il sole davanti a lui sta spirando eppure Ermal è sempre seduto in riva al mare, è sempre bello da impazzire.

È sempre lì, ad aspettarlo.

E allora Fabrizio capisce e vede una mano, una mano tesa verso di lui. Quella mano pronta ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

L'afferra. Si rialza.

Sorride.

Si avvicina.

Ormai Ermal gli è di fronte e non è più seduto sul mare.

È in piedi, lo guarda, il sorriso sempre sulle labbra e il sole che ormai è sparito oltre l'orizzonte, pronto per illuminarne un altro.

“Ciao” gli sussurra. E Fabrizio non può fare a meno di sorridere di nuovo, sorridere come fa solo quando è con lui.

“Te stavo a cercà” gli risponde, lasciando che quelle dita lunghe si stringano intorno alla sua mano.

Ricambia la stretta senza nemmeno pensarci.

“Lo so. Ma sapevo che mi avresti trovato” ribatte Ermal, l'altra mano a sfiorargli delicatamente una guancia.

“Come facevi ad esserne così sicuro” e Fabrizio vi si abbandona a quel tocco, conscio che intanto, ormai, non potrebbe scappare nemmeno se lo volesse.

“Perché tu sai sempre dove trovarmi, Fabbrì. Non mi deludi mai” ed Ermal continua a sorridere, mentre gli si fa più vicino.

“Ma un giorno potrebbe capitare. Potrei non trovarti.” gli stringe la mano -Non andartene, non scappare-.

“So che non accadrà. E anche se dovesse succedere, sta tranquillo, farò in modo di farmi trovare” socchiude gli occhi, sorride -Non vado da nessuna parte-. 

E ora sorride anche Fabrizio mentre la distanza viene annullata completamente e le labbra di Ermal premono sulle sue, delicate, impertinenti, un pochino salate, proprio come il mare.

E Fabrizio non può fare a meno di pensare di essere fortunato, perché a quarant'anni è difficile innamorarsi.

Eppure lui ce l'ha fatta.

E mentre quelle labbra chiedono di più e lui gli dà tutto quello che può -perché, insomma, chi è lui per privare quel ragazzo di ciò che chiede?- si rende conto che in realtà non vi è bisogno di alzarsi se c'è qualcuno al tuo fianco durante la caduta.

E al suo fianco c'è Ermal.

Questa volta ha vinto, contro la vita, contro tutto.

E se questo è davvero il punto di arrivo, non potrebbe desiderare premio più bello.

“Andiamo dentro” si ritrova a sussurrare su quelle labbra.

Ermal annuisce e gli ruba un altro veloce bacio prima di trascinarlo -letteralmente- verso casa.

Il silenzio luttuoso della notte ora riempito dalle loro risate.

Riempito da quell'amore che Fabrizio non credeva di poter provare mai.

E, nonostante tutto, Ermal sarebbe rimasto vicino a lui, seduto sul mare, a guardare insieme il sole sorgere di nuovo.

 

 


End file.
